Legends are made by what we do
by lorddeath955
Summary: A Cyndaquil and a Torchic must band together to save the world from an evil never thought to be so *Will include minor swearing at some points
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

A massive black dragon stands at the edge of a cliff overlooking a majestic valley. The sky is dark and rain was pouring down upon the valley, lightning striking wherever it could.

A white dragon was flying towards the black dragon from behind. When it landed, he spoke to the black dragon.

"A war is brewing Zekrom," The white dragon informed Zekrom.

"You think i don't know this Reshiram?" Zekrom said.

"No, I know you know this, but i was just stating the obvious." Reshiram said.

"You should know exactly what i think, considering the fact that we were once one being." Zekrom responeded.

A few minutes passed where there was no noise other than the lightning cracking with the thunder, and the drizzle of the rain. They tensed when they heard a deep noise.

"All legendaries are to report to the Council immediatly!" A deep voice boomed.

"We should probably go, you know how Arceus gets." Reshiram said just before he took off in the direction of Sinnoh.

"True, very true..." Spoke Zekrom before he took off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A Cyndaquil ran down a hill, he had an orange underpelt, unlike most of his species. If you look at him just right, he almost looks like a flame, hence his name, Flame. He had a very unfortunate past, he had no parents because, from what he has been told, died from a pack of wild Mightyena.

"Come on Blaze! you'll never catch me running that fast!" He yelled behind him. Not a second later, a female Torchic ran down the hill after Flame. Blaze also didn't look like most Torchic, she has yellow fur over her body.

"Well, you know, it's not easy to run on tiny little chicken legs!" She retorted.

"But won't it make catching me all the better?" Flame questioned.

Blaze sighed at her freind's comment, "Why does he always seem to be an optimist?" She tried to catch up to Flame but whenever she got a few feet away, he always sped up so that he was once again a few yards ahead of her. Once, she got about 6 inches away, he sped up and used smokescreen to block her vision and then turned right so that she would have to turn after him.

When Flame used the somkescreen, some of the smoke got into Blaze's eyes and mouth, so she kept running straight, eyes closed and coughing. "No fair! You never said that we could use attacks!" She complained as she opened her eyes.

"I also never said that you couldn't!" Flame laughed.

"Why that son of a-" Blaze mumbled as she realized that Flame had turned to the right, towards a human town. "I'll show him..." She thought as she turned and used a series of quick attacks. She was catching up to Flame qiuckly.

Flame however, was preoccupied with what seemed to be meteors falling towards the human city in waves. He was looking at this instead of paying attention to what was going on behind him, so when Blaze caught up to him and tackled him, he was slightly surprised.

After Blaze tackled Flame he gasped and the flame on his back flared up and slighlty injured Blaze.

"Ow! Hey that hurt!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Well, we're going to be in a lot more pain if we don't MOVE!" Flame ordered Blaze while he pointed towards something in the sky.

Blaze looked to where he was pointing and gasped. He was pointing directly at a meteor a mile or so still away from hitting exactly where they were standing.

"I'll go left, you go right!" Flame ordered.

Blaze, really having no say in the matter, just bolted to her right,running as fast as she can. But as Flame was getting up, he noticed a pink blur race across his vision and stop right in front of the meteor, taking into the shape of the legendary water dragon, Palkia.

"Palkia?!" Flame exclaimed.

Blaze heard this and turned around and say that Flame hadn't stopped running, and then she looked towards the meteor and say that Palkia was holding the meteor as best he could and she started running back towards Flame.

When she got there, Palkia started moving backwards a little, but soon the space around him started moving in waves, and then the meteor flew back up into the sky until it hit a white speck in the air. The white speck started falling, on fire.

Palkia turned around and dove for the two fire starters and grabbed them. He then teleported away, leaving behind nothing but a shimmering shere of air. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

*Note-chapter will include minor swearing, hence the T rating

When Palkia, Flame, and Blaze emerged from the space ripple, they came out of the ripple and into a clearing in the middle of a lush, forest, that had not been changed or touched by humans, no roads, nothing.

The surrounding trees had vines growing all over them and blocked out most sunlight. The ground was littered with fallen leaves.

Once Palkia had made it all the through the ripple, Flame and Blaze immediately jumped out of his arms and turned towards him. They were about to start questioning his actions when he yelled.

"What the hell do you two think you were doing?!" Palkia yelled at them.

"We were playing a game of tag, if you must know." Blaze replied.

"Why did you grab us?" Flame questioned.

"Because you were in great danger!"Palkia reotrted.

"In danger of what?!" Blaze yelled.

"OF ARCEUS!" Palkia screamed. "Sorry, sorry, but your two REALLY know how to get on someone's nerves. But you were in danger of Arceus, the god Pokémon."

"But Arceus is supposed to be good." Flame said.

"That isn't necessarily true." A voice rang out through the clearing.

"What the hell was that?!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Oh wait, that's right, you can't see me yet can you?" The voice said.

Palkia sighed, "Mewtwo, always talking before appearing."

A white flash blinded the immediate area for a split second before retreating into the form of Mewtwo.

"You have your problems too, Palkia." Mewtwo said.

"Can we PLEASE just get to what is going on here?" Blaze was practically jumping from impatience.

"Blaze" Flame was cut off by Palkia.

Palkia raised his hand, "It's quite alright young... I'm sorry but I don't believe that I ever caught your name." Palkia told Flame.

"It's Flame, and this is Blaze" Flame said whilst pointing at Blaze.

"Hi." She said.

"And as you already know, I'm Palkia and this is Mewtwo," Palkia informed them. "And may I ask you of your age?" He asked.

"We're both 12," Blaze said. "But can you PLEASE tell us what is going on!"

"Very well," Palkia began. "It all started less than a week ago, when Arceus ordered a council. Him, Giratina, Dialga, and I were there when everyone else started to show up. The first ones to arrive were the others from Sinnoh, Cresselia, Darkrai, Heatran, Regigagis, Azelf, Mespirit, Uxie and Shaymin. Lugia, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Mewtwo, and Mew arrived second. Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, Latios, Latias, Regirock, Registeel, Regice,Celibi, Deoxys, Jirachi, Manaphy, and Phione were next. Then it was Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Thunderus, Tornadus, Landorus, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Genesect, Meloetta, and Victini who arrived. And finally Xerneas and Yveltal arrived last."

"You tell REALLY long stories." Blaze commented.

"Blaze, quiet." Flame told her.

"Sorry...sorry." She replied.

"May I continue?" Palkia asked.

Flame and Blaze nodded.

"Thank you," Palkia said. "Anyway... Arceus went on his usual meeting stuff, abnormalities, human crap, and other shit. But Giratina was quiet. Now to fully understand this abnormality, you must understand that he usually questioned or commented on everything Arceus said, but this meeting he was silent. Around the end of the meeting, when Arceus was dismissing everyone, Giratina got up walked over to Arceus, and at this point everyone was looking at him. When he got up right in front of him, Giratina let loose a psychic attack. Arceus dashed to the side very quickly, transformed into dark type, and used dark pulse to drive Giratina away.

"Then Arceus said, 'What the hell was that Giratina?!' Giratina replied, 'I'm sick your shit Arceus, why are you the one ruling us? Why can't we just not bother each other and govern ourselves?' What happened next shocked practically everyone. Arceus did something that he has only ever done one time before, he attempted to kill a legendary. 'Then prepare to die.' Arceus then quickly dashed towards Giratina while charging up a judgement attack. Giratina tried to shield himself with protect, but he was a split second late. Arceus released his judgement attack forwards so that it surrounded Giratina and exploded, creating a massive smokescreen around him. Lugia yelled towards Arceus, ' What the hell?! You know that if he dies, WE ALL DIE! I know he's an ass, but he doesn't to die! None of us do!' Arceus looked over towards him and simply scoffed, ' I created him, i can create another one to take his place, one that listens, and I can do the same to you.' With that Lugia backed up, but unbeknownst to him, other legendaries had stepped forth to stand up to Arceus. Those that stepped forawrd were Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Regice, Registeel, Regirock, Ho-oh, and Rayquaza. Ho-oh said 'We've got your back.' when Lugia backed up into her.

"Then Arceus got really pissed off, so much that he didn't even notice that the smoke around Giratina cleared and Giratina was barely standing and in his Origin form. Giratina slowly made his way towards the others while Arceus was still fuming. 'If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get' He said as he floated up and through the ceiling of the Hall of Origin.

"We all then unanimously voted that we needed to do three things. 1) To establish a place that is secure where Arceus can't find us. 2) Recruit non-legendary Pokémon to help us take Arceus down. And 3) Elect a leader.

"We found a place that's not to far from here. In fact, i think it's only a few hundred feet away." Palkia ended his very, very, very, very, very long account with that.

"Again, you tell VERY long stories." Blaze said.

"Doesn't he?" Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo." Palkia said.

"Sorry...sorry." He said.

"What does any of this have to do with Blaze and I?" Flame asked.

"A semi-large part. We've been watching you both for some time now, and we would like to take you both under as apprentices." Mewtwo said. "But, considering the fact that I already have four apprentices, I can't take on any more. Palkia has two, so he can take on both of you. Is this okay with you Palkia?" Mewtwo inquired.

"It's fine, but what about you two? Are you okay with this?" Palkia asked.

Blaze and Flame talked about it for a few seconds.

"Sure." Flame said.

"I'm okay with it, but what about my parents?" Blaze asked.

"I'll check, be back in a second." Mewtwo said just before he teleported.

_Ten seconds later_

Mewtwo returned and said, "They're fine with it, as long as, 'you be careful and write them letters every now and then.' "

"Ok, I guess I'm in. Oh, and by the way, that was ten seconds." Blaze said.

"Ten seconds my ass," Mewtwo mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yes, I forgot to put a disclaimer, so here it is for every chapter, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE CHARACTERS WITH NAMES THAT ARE NOT THEIR SPECIES. BUT I DO NOT OWN THE SPECIES THEMSELVES.

Recap: Arceus beat the shit out of Giratina, legendaries started a war with him, Flame and Blaze get recruited as apprentices to Palkia.

"So, where exactly is this base thing?" Blaze asked Mewtwo.

"About 200 feet that way." He replied while pointing to the east.

"Ok, should we get going then?" She asked.

"Yes, try to keep up." Palkia said just before taking off towards the east.

When Palkia took off, he made a dust cloud that covered Flame,Blaze, and Mewtwo's eyes.

"Ugh, I HATE dust," Blaze complained. She then used agility to quickly get out of the dust cloud and start running off towards Palkia.

Flame however, saw a simpler approach, he walked up to Mewtwo while he was preparing to teleport, and simply grabbed on.

When Mewtwo and Flame appeared in front of a cave entrance, Mewtwo noticed Flame and chuckled.

"A problem solver, I like that. Too bad you couldn't have been one of my apprentices." Mewtwo commented.

"Well, I learned to live that way," Flame explained, "My parents were killed by a pack of wild Mightyena."

"I know, like we said earlier, we've been watching you. You just have this strange sense about you, like your something of importance." Mewtwo said.

"But what about Blaze?" Flame asked.

Mewtwo didn't have time to answer as said Torchic entered the area through the tree line a split second before Palkia landed.

"HA! I told you I could beat you here Palkia!" She shouted.

"No, you didn't" He replied.

She just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it's in a cave? How do all of you fit inside of a cave?"

"There's a mountain behind it, and we used Groudon to carve it out." Mewtwo answered.

"Sure, why not?" She mumbled.

When they entered the cave, they walked for a few feet, but then they saw that a stone wall blocked their path.

"I thought you said that this led into a cave!" Blaze complained.

"It does." Palkia answered. He walked towards the wall and as soon as he should have run into it, he walked straight through it. Mewtwo followed after him.

Once Mewtwo had walked through the wall, Blaze and Flame heard Palkia's voice tell them, "Are you two coming?"

Flame shrugged and started walking towards the wall, and once he had wlked through it, he turned around and saw that there seemed to be no wall there, only thin air. "You coming Blaze?" He asked.

"Yeah, just hold on a second." She said before she took a tentative step towards the "wall".

"Come on!" Flame shouted.

"Really?" Blaze muttered. She started walking towards the wall with her eyes closed and when she walked right through it, she opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't dead. "Yay... not dead" She mumbled to herself.

Flame was pre-occupied with the walls, they were golden plated and had mosaics of what he presumed were legendaries.

The beginning of the mosaics were pictures of what looked like an egg floating in the middle of a black nothing. The next one showed the egg cracking open and light starting to fill the black void. He didn't get any farther because Palkia had noticed him and said, "Oh, i see that you noticed the mosaics, well, those took a while to make..." Palkia had said.

"Please don't tell another story." Blaze said.

Palkia sighed, "Fine."

"Thank god..." She muttered.

Flame rolled his eyes and said to Palkia, "Can you tell me it later?"

"Sure, but we should probably get going through the cave." He replied to Flame.

They started walking deeper into the cave. They walked on for a while before they saw a bright light a few yards ahead.

Flame had to ask, "Where does this cave lead into?"

"It leads into a large valley with its own artificial sun." Mewtwo said.

"But how is the sun even there?" Blaze asked.

"Groudon's drought ability, he keeps the sun in the area where the Pokémon train. But since Pokémon need water, we keep Kyogre in a completely different area. For one, She hates Groudon, for another, she has the drizzle ability, making it rain constantly." Mewtwo said.

"Well thought out." Flame said.

Palkia and Mewtwo nodded. They were walking out of the cave by that point and once there, Flame and Blazes' jaws dropped.

**An: Short, yes, but I really just didn't wanna post this chapter. It took a long time to write because i didn't want to do it, and because i was way too pre-occupied with school and such.**

**See you next chapter...maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap: Flame, Blaze, Mewtwo, and Palkia found the cave where the Legendaries are hiding, and have now entered the main area.**

* * *

Flame's point of view

* * *

I was in awe of the massive valley before me, the grass was an amazing shade of green, there was no cloud for a large part of the sky, however, there seemed to be a giant storm cloud way ahead, and it seemed that it was pouring rain, really hard. There were two flower fields surrounding a small dirt path that led to a small village looking set up of what seemed to be booths. At every booth there was a group of 3-6 Pokémon, some groups ranging from an Azurill to a Tauros. But most awe-inspiring of all, was the massive castle looking building behind the main booth area. The castle was like nothing I had ever seen before. It had to be at least 300 feet tall and 500 yards long, it was simply spectacular, it was one of the most beautiful looking things I've ever seen.

I was going to look at it for at least another minute, but I was interrupted by a voice calling to us a few feet to our left. "Hello? Is that you Palkia?" It asked.

Palkia groaned, "Oh no... please not him..."

Mewtwo smirked, "Palkia, you know that the two of you are going to have to put aside your differences one day right? Even if it is Dialga."

It was at that exact moment when Dialga appeared right next to Blaze.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She shouted.

Dialga looked down at her and said, "I am the master of time, young one. I can choose when to stop time, travel forwards in time, or travel back in time."

Blaze, being herself, retorted with, "As true as that may be, why did you decide to manifest right next to me?"

Dialga's eyes seemed to darken at that point, "Do not question the ways of time, many things could have happened if I had not."

Mewtwo decided to save Blaze from her precarious position by saying to Dialga, "Anyway, what do you want?"

The mood of the area lifted when Dialga looked over to Mewtwo and Palkia(with his normal eyes) and spoke, "I had heard you four talking when you came out of the entrance, and I wondered what the two strange voices were," He looked at Blaze and I for a moment before returning his gaze to Mewtwo and Palkia, "So I came to investigate."

"Do you want me to take these apprentices to the training area?" Dialga asked Mewtwo.

"Yes, I think so. They would probably benefit from being introduced to the system without attracting the attention of two legendaries accompanying them." Mewtwo replied.

"Very well," he said to Mewtwo before directing his attention towards Blaze and I, "Young ones, stand directly in front of me at all times, do not make eye contact with any Pokémon other than legendaries, and most of all, DO NOT RUN OFF. Are we clear?"

Blaze and I nodded in unison.

"Good. Now let's get moving." Dialga said before ushering us towards the "Training area".

When Dialga, Blaze, and I were just entering the area, many Pokémon looked at us strangely. Following Dialga's orders, we tried our best not to make eye contact with any Pokémon other than the legendaries, but I slipped once or twice and made eye contact with a Charizard and a Lucario. I think Blaze did the same, but not with the same Pokémon.

We were around the center of the Training Area, Dialga told us to stop walking and turn towards him. Once we turned around, he told us, "You are now instructed to go to a booth of your choosing. The two of you do not need to go to the same booth. When the bell tolls, you are to go to the castle and report to the main lobby, find a legendary and ask them where you are to sleep, that will be all for now, you may go." After he spoke the last word, he turned towards the castle, and walked off.

"I'm gonna go over that way." I said while pointing to my right.

"I'm gonna go that way." Blaze said while pointing to her left.

While I walked away from Blaze, I looked ahead and saw that most of the booths had signs in front of them saying things like, "Pokémon limit:5" or 4, 3, 2, or 1. I even saw one that said that the limit was 10. While I noticed this I also noticed how many booths were filled, the one I found that wasn't filled had a sign over it that read, "Introduction: finding the weak points of your opponents."

The Pokémon at that station were a Snivy, Zorua, and a Dratini. The limit said 4 and I guess some booths can't start until they're filled, because the Pokémon were just sitting around waiting for another Pokémon to arrive. When I walked towards them, they all seemed to become filled with energy, because I heard anything from, "Finally, another Pokémon, now we can to start." to a sarcastic, "Oh joy, another new Pokémon." to a grunt.

I was trying to think of a response to all of them, but the only thing they let me get out was the response to the first comment, which was made by the Dratini. What I said was, "Hi, my name is Flame. What's yours?" The response I got first was from the Dratini.

The Dratini said, "It's Leonidas, but you can call me Leo. The Snivy's name is Monty, and the Zorua's name is Shade."

Monty cleared his throat and said, "How many times do I have to tell you Leo? My name is Montgomery! Not Monty!" Leo just rolled his eyes.

I heard a female voice call out from behind the booth, "By the sound of another voice, I presume another Pokémon has shown up?"

I leaned over to Leo to ask him, "Do you know who the Teacher is?"

"You'll see," He replied, "Just don't do anything stupid or think anything stupid, she can read minds."

_'That narrows it down.' _I thought.

The Legendary that came around the corner was none other than Mew, and I will admit that I didn't expect the teacher to be her. I thought it would have been some tough Pokémon, well, at least one that wasn't a floating cat.

"So! I see that the four of you seem to be ready! Well, let's just get started then shall we?" Mew said.

* * *

**AN:I don't want to bore you with a class about how to notice a Pokémon's weakpoints, so I'm gonna skip past that.**

* * *

When the class was over, we all were going to leave and find another station, I was talking to Leo when Mew called me back to talk.

I told The others that I would catch up to them before turning around and walking back towards Mew.

I asked her what she wanted and she just motined for m to come inside the booth.

Once we were inside, she asked me, "You have an interesting mind young man. I must say, it has been some time since I have found a Pokémon that can resist my mental readings."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"No, it's not. First, you need to lower your mental defenses, if you had resisted anymore, you could've passed out. Second, I would like you to visit my other booth tomorrow, I need some more time to look inside of your brain. Finally, don't hide your feelings." She said.

The first two, I understood their meanings, but the last one I didn't understand what she meant. So I asked her, "What do you mean by 'don't hide your feelings'?"

"Oh, you don't understand yet, well, you will when you two evolve, but for now, just put it into the back of your mind." She said. "You can go now, I would recommend the booth four places to the right of this one. Bye!"

"Bye." I said. And as I walked back towards my new friends, I had a sinking feeling that I knew what Mew meant by 'you two'.

* * *

**AN: Whoo! Longest one yet! Anyway, if you have been reading since the Prolouge, I thank you.**

**Next chapter will be Blaze's POV.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap: Flame met some new friends, and was left with one thought resonating through his mind after talking with Mew.**

* * *

Blaze's POV

* * *

When Flame and I walked off in different directions, I couldn't help but recall how we met.

* * *

**Flashback**

**5 years ago**

The day that I had met Flame was a strange one to say the least. The day had started off as normal as any other, with me waking up, going downstairs, eating breakfast, and then going outside to play. At about five in the afternoon, I heard some strange noises coming from the forest about a hundred feet to my left. My house was only 50 feet to my right, and my parents had told me to be home by 5:30, but I didn't really care, I was 7 and I was curious damn it.

I had gone into the forest once before, and had wound up getting lost. So when I went into the forest this time, I had a plan to keep myself from getting lost. I was going to burn a little trail behind me so that I could trace my way back, of course what I didn't think of was the possibility of me encountering danger and having to stop and run away. So of course, 20 minutes after going into the forest, I find myself being chased by a pair of wild, angry Wartortles. I immediately stop the burning-the-ground thing, and start running as fast as I can away from them.

They were faster than me however, being able to run on four legs. They quickly caught up with me, and knocked me to the ground with a Skull Bash attack. I remember falling to the ground, and them walking menacingly towards me. When they were right in front of me, they were going to both use Hydro Pump to practically kill me, I saw a black shape dart behind them. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Apparently they weren't because the next thing I saw was their eyes going white and them falling to the ground, the water they had gathered into their mouths trickling to the ground.

When the black shape started walking towards me, I could see it more clearly. Of course, it was Flame. He offered me his hand to help me up. I took it and he helped me up. I then got a good look at him, I had never really seen a Cyndaquil, but I was pretty sure that their pelt wasn't supposed to look like fire. I was going to ask him about it, but before I could, he darted off to my right. I gave chase and found him in a grove. He didn't notice me because he was walking around, trying to clean up his little house of a grove.

The grove just had to be his house, because it had a big, flat rock for a makeshift bed. The ground around the rock had little pieces of food and leaves all over the place. I was going to try to quietly approach him, but that failed almost immediately, seeing as I stepped on a twig. Stupid twig. Anyway, the second I stepped on the twig, he flared up his back flame and turned around. He relaxed when he saw that it was me. I wasn't sure how to proceed after that little event, so I decided to just wing it.

"Thanks for saving me." I told him.

"No problem." He replied.

There was kind of an awkward silence after that. He kept cleaning his grove, I just stood on the edge of the scorched earth ring that surrounded the inside of the grove. I tried to break the awkwardness by saying, "So, do you have any parents?"

That only made it worse, he didn't reply right away, but after a minute or two, he said, "No, they died when I was young. A pack of wild Mightyena killed them. I heard that I was with them, but they hid me so that the Mightyena wouldn't get me, and apparently it worked."

"That's so sad." I said.

"Eh, it can be sad and lonely at times," he said, "Okay, most of the time. But my point is that, I never really knew them, so I can't really grieve for them."

I didn't really want to say anything else, because those last two comments of his really bummed me out. He invited me inside the "ring of fire", as I now call it, once he was done cleaning it up. I sat down next to the rock, and he sat down next to me. We just sat there for a long time. I think at one point I fell asleep, because the next thing I remember, he was starting up a small fire made of little logs. I got up and walked over to the small fire, he sat down on the side opposite me, and I him. We talked almost all night and fell asleep a little past midnight.

The next morning, I got up, and, remembering what my parents told me yesterday morning, said, "Crap."

**End Flashback**

* * *

I remember how pissed my parents were when I came home that morning. Thankfully, I've never seen them that angry ever again.

As I walked over to the booths, I realized that I had no idea in Hell where I was going. I walked around for a while until I found one booth with three girls sitting around talking, waiting for another Pokémon to arrive.

I walked into the booth area, and was acknowledged almost immediately.

The first Pokémon to say something to me was an Eevee, "Hello! My name is Solace! What's yours?" She said.

"It's Blaze." I replied.

The next one to say something was a Riolu who said, "Finally, someone has shown up! Now we can start! Sorry, getting ahead of myself, my name is Shana. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." I said.

The last Pokémon to do anything was a Trapinch who said, "Hi. My name is Bree."

"Hi Bree." I told her.

After the introductions, we sat down on the tree stumps that acted as chairs, and we talked until Keldeo (in his normal form) came out from behind the booth.

"Hello! I see that another Pokémon has arrived! Good! Anyway, welcome to 'Changing form or evolving'!" He said. "Now don't worry, I'm not going to give you," He cleared his throat. "Scientific information. All I'm gonna do is show what it looks like, and poke around in your brains so that I can see how close you are to evolving! And for the record, probing minds isn't something that hurts. It just feels like someone is poking your head."

"Now, I'm gonna show you what it looks like." He said. We gave him some room, and formed a circle around him. Keldeo stopped moving, tilted his head down, and concentrated. After 10 seconds of this, he began to glow white. The white light came in little bursts of brightness, each one seeming to be more bright than the last. Eventually, the light seemed to gather into a sphere and surround him. The sphere eventually enveloped him entirely. The light died after about three seconds, and when the light disappeared, Keldeo looked entirely different. His horn was longer, His face was more visible, and he seemed to resonate more power.

The girls and I gasped at the drastic change.

He smiled, "Yes, I can change form by will, and yes I can change back any time I want. But unlike form changing, Evolution is irreversible. Once you evolve, you cannot change back, understood?"

"Yes." We spoke in unison.

"Good! I will now see how close each of you are to evolving! I will be choosing who goes first alphabetically! So if you could tell me your names?" He said.

"Solace." Solace said.

"Shana." Shana said.

"Bree." Bree said.

"Blaze." I said.

"Okay, Blaze! Your first!" he said while he motioned from me to follow him into the booth. "The rest of you can practice fight!"

He took me inside the booth and told me to sit down on the ground. I did as he told me.

"Okay, just relax and don't fight it, ok?" He asked.

I nodded.

A second later, I felt an essence poke at my thoughts. Following Keldeo's instructions, I didn't fight it. A few minutes later, Keldeo sighed and said, "Okay, two things. Well, three things. First, Your going to evolve rather soon, so I would recommend you going to a training booth. Second, you need to stop bottling up your feelings, it does no good. Trust me. Third, When you do go to a training booth, go to one with fully evolved Pokémon, don't ask why, just do it. Oh, and one more thing, get Bree for me please."

"That's four things." I told him.

He rolled his eyes.

As I walked out of the booth, I told Bree that it was her turn. And I told my new friends that I have to go find someone.

* * *

**AN: That took entirely too long to type. Anyway, can anyone guess who Blaze is going to find?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap: Blaze remembered how she and Flame met, then she went to a booth, met some new friends, and found out she was close to evolving. And now she is looking for someone.**

* * *

Flame's POV

* * *

I caught up to my new friends, and Leo asked me, "So what did Mew talk with you about?"

"Nothing really, just that she wants me to come back to her booth tomorrow." I replied.

Shade grunted.

"Does he ever say anything?" I asked Monty.

"Not really, no." he replied.

"Strange..." I muttered.

"So where do you guys wanna go next?" Leo asked.

"How about the one on evolving? I wanna know how close I am." I said.

"Sure, why not? It's not like the rest of us weren't there a week ago." Monty sneered.

"How was he supposed to know that?" Leo questioned Monty.

"I never said that he did!" Monty retorted.

Leo rolled his eyes and said, "Let's go. No Monty, you are not coming with."

Monty scoffed, "Why would I want to come?"

"...Nevermind." Leo responded.

Leo and I walked off towards the evolving booth, while Shade and Monty walked off in another direction.

"Sorry about Monty, he just gets like that sometimes." Leo said.

"It's okay, he wasn't THAT annoying." I told him.

When we saw the booth in the distance, we also saw the shape of a Pokémon walking towards us. I couldn't tell who it was until she was only 10 feet or so away.

When Blaze approached Leo and I, I greeted her with, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Fine I guess, who's the Dratini?" she responded.

"I'm Leo." he said.

"Blaze, it's nice to meet you." Blaze said. "Flame, can I talk to you in private?" she asked me.

"Sure. Leo, I'll catch up to you." I told him.

"Okay." Leo said before he slithered off towards the evolving booth.

Blaze looked behind her took make sure no one was watching, and then she said, "I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

She sighed, "I..." she was cut off by a large explosion at the entrance of the cave where we walked in.

I turned around and saw smoke gathering around the mouth of the cave. Through the smoke, I could see a large, horse-like shadow. All around me, things began to dim and become grey. All of the other Pokémon seemed to stop moving. I looked around to see if any other Pokémon at all, were moving. They weren't.

While I was looking around, the smoke cleared and revealed Arceus in his normal state. When I turned back towards Arceus, I saw that he was looking straight back at me. I took a step back, and he teleported to the beginning of the booths. I took another step back, and he teleported to Mew's booth. I took one last step back, and he teleported right in front of me. He looked down and glared.

At that point I was just about ready to wet myself. But I didn't let it show, I took a step forward, flared up my back, and launched a flamethrower attack at him. He simply gathered energy in front of him to block it. After the attack ceased, he kicked me with a hoof backwards a hundred feet or so.

I lay there for a whole minute, and when I tried to get up, I coughed blood. I kept trying to get up, but I only succeeded in hurting myself further. Arceus approached me while I tried to get up. When he was directly in front of me, he said, " Why aren't you dead yet? A kick like that to a non-legendary would kill them, why not you?"

I felt rage boiling in my blood by the sound of his voice. My back fire began to flare up to an extraordinary height. I tried to get up one more time. I succeeded, and I shouted at him, "What do you want with me?"

"The same thing I want with every other Pokémon, for you to die." he said before trying to kick me once more.

I put my hands out to stop the kick and it pushed me back a couple of feet, but I did stop it.

Arceus gasped, "Wh-what the hell?"

Now, if anyone had been able to see what I was doing, they might've thought that it looked pretty easy. No. It wasn't. I was holding the freaking Alpha Pokémon's hoof at bay.

He started focusing all of his energy towards kicking me. I think I started to see things move again, but I can't be sure, because I was trying to focus on defending myself. Eventually, I started to waver, and my arms gave out on me. Almost as instantly as my arms gave out, I was kicked back and into the side of a booth. I was embedded in the wall, but after a minute of sticking to it, I collapsed to the ground.

While I was embedded in the booth, Arceus started slowly walking towards me. While I lay there panting on the ground, I opened my eyes and saw that the ground was scarlet tinted. I was bleeding. I tried to get up, but then collapsed to the ground.

By that time, he had made it to me. He looked down at me, and said, "Pity, if you had only been stronger, I might have actually had a good sparing partner."

He raised his hoof above my head, and I waited for the finishing blow. But while I was waiting, I noticed that the color was quickly returning to the world around me.

"Die now." he said just before pushing his hoof down.

I closed my eyes, cringing, and expecting the worst.

"FLAME!" I heard a voice call out.

Arceus paused and muttered, "What? How?"

I opened my eyes in shock to perceive Arceus turned around, looking at a VERY pissed off Torchic.

"Leave him alone!" Blaze yelled, among the crowds of shocked Pokémon backing away from the scene.

"And why should I listen to you?" Arceus asked.

Blaze started running towards him, and she must have used agility, because within two seconds, she was 15 feet before Arceus. She jumped 10 feet into the air, spun once, and then dive bombed him with fire spin.

Arceus gathered a shield before him to protect against Blaze's attack. The shield was tinted green and seemed to glow before the Alpha Pokémon.

When Blaze saw the shield, she didn't waver, or give up her attack. But instead she started spinning faster, and the fire, which had previously been translucent, became opaque and turned bone-white in color.

Arceus strengthened his shield so that I could barely see through it, and he braced himself for the attack.

Blaze's fire missile slammed into his shield and the two were instantly locked in a struggle for power. Neither of them wavered for about 20 seconds, but then Arceus' shield began to crack.

I heard many of the Pokémon cowering before the Alpha Pokémon gasp, for they had never thought that a Pokémon like Blaze, a Torchic, would be able to crack Arceus' shield.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Arceus shouted. He let his shield down, and then blasted Blaze with a burst of light. The fire around her died and she instantly collided with the light beam.

"Blaze!" I shouted as she went flying through a booth.

Arceus turned around to face me once more, I tried to get up, so that I could face him and so that I wouldn't get my head almost stepped on again. I tried and tried, but I just couldn't get up. Arceus seemed to be charging up an attack by now, and I had started losing hope.

"For the last time, die." Arceus spoke. He released a hyper beam attack, and once more, I waited to die. Time seemed to slow down as the beam approached me, and as the beam was less than five feet ahead of me, I felt vines wrap around my stomach and tear me away from Arceus and into the crowd.

The vines slammed me to the ground, and I couldn't open my eyes. I heard whispering voices though.

"Monty! How many times did I say not to slam him into the ground?!" Leo said.

"Exactly four times." He replied.

I opened my eyes and saw that all the Pokémon around my friends and I had backed away, even the Charizard and Lucario that looked so tough when I came into the area. Leo, Monty, and Shade were gathered around me, and Leo had a look of concern on his face. Monty was looking in the direction of Arceus. Shade was in a battle stance next to Monty.

Leo helped me up off the ground by wrapping his body around my arm and pulling. When I got up, I heard a snapping noise, and my left leg crumbled to the ground. I was kneeling on one leg while Leo struggled to keep me off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked me.

"I'll probably be fine, but I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while." I replied.

Leo nodded his head. He and I turned our heads back towards Arceus as he roared with anger and glared at my friends and I.

"You insolent worm! Why can't you just die?!" He reared up and yelled.

Leo scoffed, "Where are the legendaries when you need them?"

We all heard Mewtwo's voice in our heads, "Right here."

I smirked, "Good timing Mewtwo, though I could've used your help a few minutes ago."

Mewtwo appeared next to Leo and I, and said "Sorry about that, but Blaze's and your bravery are extremely commendable. But we'll take it from here."

Arceus chuckled, "You and what army you freak of nature."

"This one." Mewtwo replied.

All the other legendaries appeared pretty much at the same time. And once they had all gathered, a shadow started growing upwards at the front. It morphed into the form of Giratina. His red eyes were glaring at Arceus with a look of pure hatred.

"How did you find your way here?" Giratina spoke with such a commanding tone, that he seemed to just demand respect.

"I'm surprised you haven't found out yet, no matter, you shall know soon enough!" Arceus said.

Arceus reared up, and his eyes glowed. He stays reared for a minute or so, and then slams his hoofs back down to the ground. Dust was scattered into the air.

"And what was that supposed to do?" Reshiram asked sarcastically.

Arceus looked up at Reshiram, the glow of his eyes just now fading. "Steal your shadows." he spoke.

He was cloaked in a sudden darkness that gathered. When it cleared, his ring was now dark purple, his face purple, and his eyes yellow. He then stomped his hooves to the ground again, but instead of kicking up dust; all the legendaries' shadows left from right under them, except Giratina and Darkrai's, seeing as they were practically made of shadows, and shot over to Arceus.

Once more, the shadows formed a black sphere around him. But it quickly ejected into the surrounding area. Dozens of shadow orbs went flying, eventually settling into the ground.

When all the orbs were submerged, the ground they went into started glowing. Cracks began to form everywhere. Black gas started flowing out of the holes, covering the immediate area with dense fog.

I heard Giratina shout, "Rayquaza! Defog!"

"I'm on it." He responded as he whipped his snake-like body around, summoning a clear wind blast.

When the wind hit the fog, nothing happened. If anything the fog seemed to get bigger and denser.

I started to hear Pokémon roars. Loud ones. I also think that I saw dozens of pairs of glowing red dots.

Eventually, the fog started receding towards Arceus. But when it was completely gone, Leo and I gasped.

I asked Mewtwo, "What has he done?"

"He created the Shadow Legendaries." Mewtwo responded.

* * *

**AN: Geez... that took a while. Sorry. But anyway, next chapter will be back to Blaze's POV.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap: Arceus found his way into the legendaries' hideout cave. He froze time, but Flame wasn't frozen. Arceus proceeded to beat the crap out of him. Time unfroze just before Flame would've died. Blaze was knocked into a booth, which then fell on her. Her friends rushed to her side, where we join them.**

* * *

When Arceus blasted me backwards with the light blast. I felt searing pain, and I thought that I was going to die. The light surrounded and consumed me, then it pushed me back and into a booth.

When I slammed into the booth, it hurt like hell. It probably wouldn't have been that bad if it hadn't collapsed on me.

"Blaze!" I heard Solace yell from the crowd.

I tried to get up and look, but a piece of rubble fell onto my head, and I was knocked out.

It's weird trying to describe what it's like being unconscious. It's almost like sleeping, but you don't dream. While I was unconscious, I floated in a realm of total darkness.

Thankfully, I didn't have to stay there for long, because my friends got to the booth, and shook me awake.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, Arceus slammed you into a booth, and you were knocked out." Bree told me.

"Great, but what about Flame?" I asked.

"Who?" Shana replied.

"Flame, the Cyndaquil who was fighting him, the one that I've known for five years." I said.

"You're friends with that Cyndaquil?!" Solace asked.

"Yes." I replied. "Why?"

No one answered my question.

"Why?" I asked more firmly.

Again, no one answered my question.

That time I didn't ask why, I got up and looked over to Arceus.

What I saw nearly made me shit myself.

* * *

Articuno's POV

* * *

What the hell is going on here? I lost my shadow, and I swear I saw Arceus looking at me.

What's the worst he could do with our shadows? I mean, they're shadows. How on earth are shadows supposed to help him?

I peered into the great darkness that had gathered, and gasped.

* * *

Palkia's POV

* * *

How in hell did Arceus steal our shadows? I mean, the only two people who I know who could've pulled that off are Giratina and Darkrai. And they still would've had to work together.

So what in hell just happened?

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

* * *

As I read the others' minds, I notice a flurry of thoughts running around in their heads like rabid Pachirisus.

Most of the thoughts consisted of "What the hell"s and other exclamations of that nature.

I tried to read Arceus' mind, but he blocked me off.

So now I think of one thing, like most of the others, what the hell?

* * *

Blaze's POV

* * *

The cloud of darkness around Arceus had lifted and revealed roaring, malicious, shadow versions of the Legendaries. They are cloaked in shadowy fog, and they seem to drip the darkness of their very beings. Their eyes were a terrible, glowing, blood-red.

The legendaries were shocked at what they saw.

Arceus laughed, "Do you like my creations? The Anti-Lengends?"

"Dear god! Your mad!" Giratina exclaimed.

"I thought you'd like them Giratina! Now, prepare yourselves, for before the day is out, you will all be buried six feet under!" Arceus yelled.

The Anti-Legends roared a terrible battle cry, which caused Me and my friends to cower before the horrible sound.

The legendaries, however; stood their ground and let out their own battle cry, one that seemed to rally everyone into one force that will do anything to stop the mad God Pokémon.

"Prepare to die!" Arceus cried.

I turned around to talk to my friends, and by the looks of it, they were just as afraid as I was.

"You need to tell me what happened while I was out." I told them.

They all looked at me with sorrow in their eyes.

Solace was the first one to speak up, "Well, you see, Flame got angry after you slammed into the booth. So he tried to attack Arceus. But that didn't work out for him very well. Arceus knocked him into the ground again. Arceus then charged up a hyper beam attack and launched it at Flame."

"Did he dodge it?" I ask her.

"..." Solace was quiet.

I asked once more, "Did he dodge it?"

I saw Solace slowly shake her head.

"This can't be true, no-one beats Flame. No-one. All those years spent with me going into the woods and play-fighting with him. He always beat me. I've never known anyone stronger than him. He's always been able to get out of trouble. Always. why should now be any different? He couldn't have been ki-" I thought to myself in an attempt to not freak out. I started to sob.

"H-he couldn't have died! No-one beats Flame!" I thought.

I broke down. I fell to the ground, on my tiny chicken knees. I started bawling my eyes out.

Solace, Shana, and Bree rushed to my side.

"Blaze... it's okay." Shana tried to comfort me.

"How is this okay?! I just lost my best friend!" I lashed out at her. "Do you know what that's like?!"

She shook her head.

"Of course you don't!" I yelled at her. I was probably being a real bitch to her but at the moment I don't care.

All that I care about at the moment is revenge.

Revenge on the asshole who caused all this.

* * *

Solace's POV

* * *

"Blaze!" I called out as she dashed towards the battle between the two groups.

I turned around to look at Shana and Bree, and said, "Are we just going to stand here like last time?"

"What choice do we have? It's not like we could fight them anyways. We would be killed before we even got close to them. All one of them would have to do is look at us funny, and we would most likely get obliterated." Bree said.

"But she's our friend! We have to help her!" I argued.

Shana spoke up, "What are we supposed to do then Solace? It's not like we could just rush in there, kill Arceus, and save everyone."

"We could at least try! We've been here for almost a year, training so that we could hopefully take Arceus down one day, but now, when he's threatening to kill all of us and the legendaries, we just cower and try not to be noticed?!" I shouted at them.

A few other Pokémon came to gather around and listen to my "speech" and they to agree with me.

A Charizard, an Infernape, a Serperior, and a Staraptor were the four Pokémon who gathered around me.

Shana sighed, "Let's go."

I smiled, "Let's go help our friend."

* * *

Blaze's POV

* * *

As I ran towards the battlefield, tears were streaming down my face.

I approached the area with great speed, and when I got there, I was going so fast that all the Anti-legends saw was a quick blur go by them.

I ran towards Arceus as fast as I could, all the while rage building up inside of me as I watched the Legends fall in their fight against their evil counterparts.

Mewtwo was locked in a mind struggle against dark Mewtwo.

Palkia was trying to blast dark Palkia open with Spacial Rend.

Dark Palkia seemed to gain an advantage on Palkia after he rushed at him and threw Palkia to the ground with a spacial distortion trick.

Mewtwo had better luck with his counterpart however; having been able to win the mental battle. He used his psychic abilities to throw dark Mewtwo into the sky.

That was all I saw though, because after that, I simply looked straight ahead at Arceus in his battle for power against Giratina and stiffened my resolve.

I leaped into the air with a jump that shouldn't have been possible for a normal Torchic, leaping off the ground and 45 feet into the air.

I focused all of my rage into one powerful, firey blast. Heat started welling up in my chest, I started glowing.

The fire erupted out of my beak in a massive explosion of heat, creating a vast plume of smoke and fire.

The fire didn't hit Arceus however; it turned towards me and surrounded me, spinning faster and faster until it had become an "atmosphere" of flames for me.

As it spun around me, it's color changed from a bright and vibrant orange to a brilliant green, to a deep blue, to a blinding white.

When it became white, it spun around me faster than it had before, nearing the speed of sound.

As it reached the pinnacle of it's speed, it exploded around me, damaging everything nearby except for; me, Arceus, Giratina, a myriad of the Anti-legends, and some other normal Legends.

I loosed all of my rage and frustration into that blast, and most of my strength too. So when it ceased, I fell to the ground unconcious of the area around me. Unaware of the laws of nature that had been re-shapen by my blast...

* * *

**That took too long...**


End file.
